WHAT HAPPENEDKristin sitcom
by Steeleafan
Summary: ..What happens when Tommy gets raged?..and accidently hurts Kristin because she is sooo tiny?


**WHAT HAPPENED!**

**I own nothing wish I did...**

''Kristin!..come over here!..'' Aldo screamed from the phone

''I can't Aldo some of us have to work..today..'' Kristin said sadly

''Kristin is that Aldo?..tell him to get his ass over here?''Tommy shouted from inside his office.

''Sorry Tommy Aldo is sick..'' Kristin said her hand over the reciever.

''I don't care tell him to get his ohh hell Kristin hand me that..phone'' Tommy said as he stepped in and stepped toward her..she started backwards.

''come on Kristin give me the God damn PHONE!'' Tommy shouted at her.

''Tommy calm down..'' Kristin whispered

''is he thretening you?'' Aldo asked her on the phone.

'' no he just wants the phone so he can swear at you..'' Kristin stuttered

''KRISTIN!..give me the fucking phone!'' Tommy shouted as he pushed her down trying to take it from her.

''Oh God...Kristin...KRISTIN!'' Tommy shouted at her the phone in his hand.

''Tommy what happened?'' Aldo asked panicy from the other end.

''Aldo..get your ass over here!...and this time it's not because of me...NOW ...get to it!'' Tommy shouted into the phone. Then he knelt down and gently touched Kristin's forhead...

''I'm...so sorry Kristin..'' He said as he strocked her cheek and Aldo came in.

''What the Fuck are you doing to Kristin?'' He asked him.

'' Aldo we have to get her to the hospital...'' Tommy stuttered and a tear escaped his eye.

''are you crying?.. that's not like you..what happened?'' Aldo asked

''I'll tell you on the way...right now we need to go!'' Tommy said as he picked her up baby style it reminded of the night she was drunk..._''tommy?''''yeah?''''get your hand off my ass!''_.

''why couldn't you have just...taken her?'' Aldo asked him.

''...I don't think I could drive..I'll sit with Kristin in the back make sure she doesn't fall over'' Tommy said.

''Can I trust you she's like my sister if you shrew that one up...I swear..I'll kill you!'' Aldo whispered as if Kristin would hear him.

''Yeah got it..heres the thing about Kristin...'' Tommy started as he was getting her in the car..

''what's that?'' Aldo asked as he was getting in the car.

''I respect her..it's strange..I've never felt..this way..''Tommy said as he stepped into the car.

''Wait ...'' Adlo said he stopped the car in the middle of the street.

''so what your telling me...is that..this is real..not just..that one time..when she was in character and kissed you?'' Aldo asked

''Aldo move the God damn CAR! Tommy screamed at him... Aldo started to move the car and looked at Tommy.

''so?'' he asked

''so drive!'' Tommy shouted at him.

''Alright..so do I turn left or right?'' Aldo asked him.

''right...no no..left..no...uh..uh..RIGHT nnoooo you idiot..you were supposed to turn left..GOD!'' Tommy screamed Aldo turned around and went the right way..

'' Tommy...it's alright...were going the right now...arn't we?'' Aldo asked

''yeah..yeah..we are..now Aldo I'm ready to tell you about what happened..''Tommy told him.

''okay ...shoot!'' Aldo said

''alright...so .. Kristin was on the phone with you..and you were suposedly sick...and I wanted to scream at you..and swear aat you and..and tear your head off'' Tommy said angrilly

''that sounds..grousom..'' Aldo said ''were here'' Tommy didn't even pause his talking..when he got out of the car and went to the other side taking Kristin in his amrs again.

''..I was soo angry she wouldn't give me the phone...so I toupled over her to get to it she fell and her eyes went closed the instant she fell..when her eyes were still open she had time to glare at me..'' Tommy said ..then Aldo and Tommy,Kristin,and Aldo all entered the building...

''whhhhoooaa..what happened here?'' said the lady at the counter... she took Kristin from Tommy and placed her on a bed with wheels.

''what have you..been doing to her?'' Th lady started to scream at Tommy. He fell to his knees and she was still screaming at him.

''WHAT DID YOU DOOO TO HER!''

''I was just trying to get the phone..alright'' Tommy whispered

''WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM'' the women kept screaming.

'' He's never been in love before..'' Aldo whispered in..the lady's ear.

''really..'' the lady said chuckling to herself

''he likes her?'' She whispered back

''why?'' She asked Aldo

''maybe because he can't have her...'' Aldo finished

''oh..alright..'' She said

''alright sure... hey Mr...uh?..'' She started

''oh ..right I'm Mr. Balentine...'' Tommy shrugged

''right...''She said ''okay sir follow me'' The nurse said as she ... started to wheel Kristin down the hall.

''So what was Aldo telling you?'' Tommy asked

''and you think I would repeat it?'' She said snickering as if it was something dirty

''he didn't..'' Tommy started

''oh ..but he did'' She finished Tommy was in shock..he mouthed the conversation to himself and then shook his head...

"what does that mean?'' Tommy whispered to himself..


End file.
